


Blame the Bird

by EclipseMidnight (EternalEclipse)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, porgs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalEclipse/pseuds/EclipseMidnight
Summary: There was no better loved porg than Battle, matchmaker and hat hunter extraordinaire.





	Blame the Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darktensh17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/gifts).



“Hey, Rose!” Finn’s voice cut through the whirring of the motors Rose was working on. She pursed her lips but turned them off—Finn had to know just how much work they were putting into fixing the Resistance base at the moment. “Rose, hey!” he called again, and this time she could hear the note of distress in his voice.

“Over here!” She called back at him. He turned the corner towards her just a moment later, slightly out of breath like he’d been running from the other side of the base. “What’s going on now? Are the First Order back?”

“Worse!” He replied. “You like animals, right?”

And that was the story of how she’d become the new owner of Battle the two-tailed porg.

\----

The first time Battle disappeared, Rose had been extremely worried. She’d become attached to the bundle of curiosity and fluff far too quickly, and all of the base had gone out looking for their new mascot the moment she mentioned that he was missing.

She hadn’t been sure that she’d ever find him, especially if they had to make a quick exit, as they sometimes did. If they couldn’t justify staying long enough for life-saving supplies, they definitely would have to leave Battle behind if he didn’t show up sometime soon.

She hadn’t gotten any sleep at all that night, searching for him. One more mug of caf, she promised herself, and then when that wore off she’d go catch a nap before going back to work, because there were things that needed her attention, and maybe Battle would show up when he needed food or something of the sort.

And then—there was Battle’s squawking! She saw him settled on top of someone’s head. Deciding that she was too tired to scold him right that second, she went to get her own breakfast before settling over where Battle was. She plucked him right off of the head he’d settled on, zipping him into her coat, even as he yelled his annoyance.

“You’re Rose, right? Finn said he’d found a friend to take care of him.” A voice came through the haze of sleepiness.

“What?” She grumbled, looking up in annoyance before realizing who it was—Rey Skywalker cut a rather distinctive figure—and looking back down. “Oh, Skywalker, sorry. Battle’s a menace, but he’s good to have around.”

Skywalker was saying something, but Rose couldn’t pay attention. The next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake, feeling slightly more rested. She looked down first, seeing Battle close to sleep as well, before looking over to see who she’d fallen on. “Oh, sorry!”

Skywalker laughed.

It could have been bad, but instead it was the start of something beautiful.

* * *

Soon enough, Battle was known to all of them as being quite the escape artist. He’d even gone missing on Orto Plutonia and turned up just fine, if slightly frosty around the edges.

Everyone had a Battle story, but no one could beat the story of how he got Rey Skywalker and Rose Tico into a relationship, and then proceeded to stop them from having sex for several weeks, traumatizing both Finn and Chewie in the process. That story made its rounds at their wedding, where Battle flew above their heads and attacked the hats of anyone unfortunate enough to be wearing one.

There was no better loved porg than Battle, matchmaker and hat hunter extraordinaire. But, after everything, he was definitely Finn's responsibility when Rose and Rey wanted some time to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Treat for swrarepairs! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
